If Only
by Pippin Turner
Summary: Have you ever wanted to tell someone something, but only tried when it was too late? Legolas has.


Chapter 01: Too Late  
  
Through the days battles and losses he had almost forgotten how he had came to be there. Fighting for Helm's Deep. As the war crys and battle horns sounded once again, he tightened the grip on the hilt of his sword. He took a deep breath and was quite un-nerved when ladders came up to meet the tops of the great walls the were tyring desperately to save.  
  
"Get those ladders down!" He shouted, kicking one over, "Before we are overrun!"  
  
His fatigue and hunger slowed him down but he fought vigilantly through the night. He had sat for a few, tense moments when there was a lull in the fighting. A vision of Arwen came to him from afar.   
  
"I am in a dream." He said, opening his eyes.  
  
"No, you are fighting. And you have to stop dreaming before it is time for you to raise your sword." Arwen kissed his forehead.  
  
He sighed, "I don't want to fight anymore." He looked at her, "I'm so tired Arwen."  
  
"Aragorn, you must wake up."  
  
He kissed her, savoring the feel of her lips.  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
He opened his eyes to find Arwen gone ane Legolas at his side.  
  
"Aragorn," He began, "I've been calling you for far to long now."  
  
"I am sorry Legolas." He stood.  
  
"We are making a last effort to save Helms Deep. We must ride out into the battle."  
  
Aragorn rose, "Anything to rest my feet." He said with a laugh.  
  
He followed Legolas into the Great Hall and was handed the reins to his horse, Brego. He sat ontop of Brego, regaining the feel of the saddle.  
  
He spoke to Brego, "You have served me well in battle. Now you must do so again."  
  
"We shall ride!" Said Theoden, moving to the front of the riders.   
  
They charged out into the sea of snarling Orcs and battled, not only for Helms Deep or for Rohan, but for their lives.  
  
The enemy was of far fewer number now and the Men that Sarumon had put under his spell, had mostly run off in fear, or had been held captive in the Hornburg Courtyard. All that remained were Orcs and Uruk-hai and they were quickly falling to the blades of the riders.   
  
It was nearly nightfall when the Enemy had been defeated. Many were lost in the battle for Helms Deep. Some who would be gravely missed.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas called. "Aragorn!." He turned to King Theoden, "Do you know where Aragorn is?"  
  
"You do not know?" He said, his brows furrowimg.  
  
"Please tell me where he is."  
  
"It grieves me to tell you but Lord Aragorn is dead."  
  
Legolas spoke softly, as if to himself, "No...It can not be..." He trailed off in his mumblings.  
  
"Brego is standing over him. If it is possible, I think that Brego is grieving."  
  
'What a feeble minded creature,' Legolas thought. "Thank you King Theoden."  
  
He walked over many that had fallen in battle, some of the enemy and most of Elves. As he passed a slain Elf, he would whisper, "Rest in peace my brother." He quickly moved to where Brego was and spoke to the horse in his own tongue. Brego, listening to Legolas, began walking back towards the Hornburg where he had been kept. Legolas bent, taking Aragorn in his arms.  
  
"Rest in peice my brother."  
  
"I am not quite dead yet." He choked out, full of pain and suffering.  
  
"Aragorn, are you alright?" Legolas thought for a moment over the quite unnecessary inquiry, "What I mean is, do you need anything?"  
  
"No." He closed his eyes, "Just rest."  
  
"I'm taking you back to the others." He said, tears evident in his eyes.  
  
Legolas picked Aragorn up, struggling to carry him back to the Hornburg. He hoped he could make it that far. Aragorn pleaded with him, "Put me down Legolas. Leave me to die." Legolas pretended that he couldn't hear him and carried him back. He placed him down gently on the stained floor of the Hornburg.  
  
"Gandalf!" He called out. "Gandalf!" Legolas turned his attention back to Aragorn. "You are not going to die. Not in my arms and not on my valour."  
  
"Then put me down," He coughed, blood trickling down his cheek, staining his teeth, "And walk away."  
  
Legolas tried to keep from crying, "Aragorn, there is something I never told you."  
  
Aragorn looked to him as best he could in the position and situation that he was in.  
  
"I..." He began, "I-"  
  
"What is it my dear boy?" Gandalf asked, approaching. "Oh my," He said upon seeing Aragorn.  
  
"Help him Gandalf." He looked up at Gandalf, "Please." A tear fell down Legolas' cheek, he put his hand over it, trying to capture it.  
  
"There is not much I can do."  
  
"Then do what you can." Legolas said as Aragorn began to fade. "Aragorn!"  
  
He opened his eyes, struggling against the urge to sleep.   
  
Gandalf closed his eyes, "Very well," He opened them, "I know of what I must do. Bring him to the nearest room in the tower."  
  
Legolas picked Aragorn up, carrying him swiftly up the steps. Tears fell from his eyes and burned his cheeks.  
  
"Your crying..." Aragorn barely whispered.  
  
"Shh." Legolas swallowed over the knot in his throat, "Save your energy."  
  
Aragorn began to shiver, "I'm cold." He choked out.  
  
"We haven't got much time, my dear elf." Gandalf said from behind him.  
  
Legolas went into the first room he found and placed the Man onto the bed. He stood in the corner, wiping at his face in an effort to make the tears go away. He had never cried before and the tears burned like fire in his eyes.  
  
Gandalf hovered over him, muttering some words, that were incoherent even to Legolas' ears. A bright light emanated from Gandalf's hands, which were placed over Aragorn. The light was abruptly cut off as Aragorn gasped for air and sat up in the bed. Aragorn coughed and choked.  
  
"Breathe!" Gandalf commanded.  
  
Aragorn's coughing stopped and his hands no longer clawed at his neck.  
  
"I have done what I can Master Elf." Gandalf got up, "Watch over him and call me if anything happens."  
  
Legolas walked to the bedside, "Lay down Aragorn." He didn't move.  
  
"He must fight through the shadows now. He does not know he is sitting up." Gandalf said from the doorway.  
  
Legolas pushed Aragorn's shoulders down and he fell back, motionless onto the bed. He put Aragorn in a position that looked comfortable and curled up into a ball, bringing his knees to his chin, next to the lifeless Aragorn.  
  
  
  
Chapter 02: The Cure  
  
Legolas woke to hear mutterings coming from Aragorn. He strained to her what he was repeating.   
  
Aragorn's still body jolted up, eyes opening, "Undomiel!" He shouted.  
  
Legolas became quite frieghtened from the outburst, "Aragorn?" He moved closer, "Aragorn?"   
  
"Undomiel." He muttered, "Undomiel, help me."  
  
Legolas tried several times to get Aragorn to respond, but was very frightened by his behavior. Legolas left the room quickly and went to Gandalf's door.  
  
He knocked, "Gandalf?"  
  
The door opened. "What is it Legolas?"  
  
"It's Aragorn, he's acting very strange."  
  
"What is he doing?" Gandalf chewed on the tip of his pipe.  
  
"He keeps repeating Undomiel. Sometimes he even shouts it."  
  
Gandalf's face softened, "Could it be that you have forgotten?"  
  
Legolas gave him a curious look.  
  
"Undomiel is Lady Arwen." He put his pipe down, "It seems we have found his cure." He walked down the hall to the room he was previously in and looked to Aragorn who was sitting straight up, "Send for her."  
  
Legolas nodded, running down the stairs. [Author's note: Here's where you have to pretend that She hadn't left Rivendell ;x.] "King theoden." He said, seeing him slumped in a rather large chair.  
  
"Yes Legolas?"  
  
"I must leave at once on a hasty task, but I feel it honorable to ask before I go." Theoden smiled,"Of course, but do not linger for long. You are desperatelty needed at Helms Deep."  
  
Legolas smiled in thanks, quickly making his way out to the courtyard. He got on his horse and urged to horse to go as fast as his legs would take him. He traveled, never stopping for rest or nourishment. As it is, Elves are odd creatures and very seldom sleep. Legolas traveled through the Gap of Rohan and along the Misty Mountains to reach Rivendell. He had traveled nearly 350 miles by the time he got there and hurried inside. He first went to Lord Elronds chambers, knocking softly.  
  
"Prince Legolas."  
  
"Lord Elrond," He smiled, "Where is Arwen?"  
  
"I am right here Legolas." She said walking up to him from behind. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"It's Aragorn."  
  
"Whats happened?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"He's been injured and he's been calling for you. He's been saying Undomiel." He sighed, "Gandalf told me to come for you."  
  
"Then I will go with you."  
  
"Arwen, its nearly three days journey to Helms Deep." Elrond interrupted.  
  
She looked him fiercly in the eyes, "I am going." She followed Legolas to his horse. "This horse must rest Legolas, we shall take mine."  
  
"We haven't the time to switch horses." He said getting on the horse.  
  
Arwen rode behind him, "I did not know that the situation was so dire."  
  
Almost three days later they arrived at Helms Deep. Once inside the courtyard, Legolas quickly jumped from the horse, helping Arwen down.  
  
"Follow me." He said walking quite fast up a flight of stairs, knocking on the first door.  
  
Arwen followed close behind him.  
  
"I'm glad you have returned." Gandalf said, opening the door and letting them in.  
  
Arwen crouched by the bedside, "Oh Ester." She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Undomiel?" Aragorn's eyes opened, yet showed no sign of seeing. "Undomiel?"  
  
"I'm right here Ester." She kissed his sweated forehead, "Fight the shadows, Ester. Come back to me."  
  
Legolas sat on the windowsill, looking at the Courtyard. Gandalf sat in the old chair, smoking his pipe.  
  
  
  
Chapter 03: Undomiel  
  
"They are asleep now. You should return later." Legolas shifted to his other foot, "I am going to my chambers, for I can not bare to see this anymore."  
  
Gimli looked down disappointedly, "Very well, I will return tomorrow." He walked out, followed by Legolas.  
  
Legolas walked down to the second door on the right and entered. He sat on the feather matress and stared out of the window. He didn't sleep but he stared intently out the window. It had been long since he had been to the Mirkwood Forests. A very long time since he had been home. He thought now of the forest and remembered climbing in the trees as a young child. His ears perked up as he heard his name.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"Aragorn?" He mumbled aloud, moving to the door.   
  
He heard it again, louder and coming from the direction of Aragorn's room. He entered the room without knocking.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He walked swiftly to the bedside, "What is it Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes, seeing Legolas, and grabbed his shoulders, "Legolas help me."  
  
"I am right here." He said, a puzzled look on his face  
  
"I am getting Gandalf." Arwen said, risisng and going to the door.  
  
"Whats the matter Aragorn."  
  
"Can't you see it?" He closed his eyes again.  
  
"No, I am afraid not." He paused. "What is it that you see?"  
  
"There are shadows to my right and a very bright door to my left. Which way do I go?"  
  
"Go to the door."   
  
"Alright." Aragorn paused. "I went through the door but I can not see."  
  
"Then open your eyes."  
  
"They are open."  
  
"Not to me, they are not." Legolas moved his hands, opening Aragorns eyes slightly.  
  
His eyes flickered open, "Legolas." He said rejoicing, "I can see."  
  
Legolas smiled as Arwen and Gandalf came back in to the room. Gandalf smiled upon seeing Aragorn's new state.  
  
"Here my boy." He handed Aragon a cup, "I made this draught a long time ago and saved it for someone who would need it."  
  
Aragorn drank it quickly, "It makes my wound burn." He looked down at his shirtless self and touched the wound gently.  
  
"Then it works as it should." He laughed a bit, "You should get some sleep."  
  
"I've had enough of my eyes closed for one day."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Aragorn heard Arwen's laugh, "Undomiel?"  
  
She walked to him and sat embracing him, "Ester.."  
  
"You should not be here." He slipped from her embrace. "You must leave these waters. You must start another life. And you must go away from me."  
  
"But you called me here."  
  
He furrowed his brows, "Do not think me ungreatful, but it is hard for me to watch you leave. And you should do so before I am reminded of my aching heart."  
  
"Then don't watch me leave, have me stay with you."  
  
He took her hand and placed it over his heart, "With this I would want you to stay." He moved her hand to his head, "But with this I know otherwise." He let go of her hand, "Undomiel, please listen to me and leave these shores."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes, "Not without a proper goodbye." She said, leaning down and kissing him. She cupped his cheek, "Goodbye Ester."  
  
"Goodbye my Undomiel." He said watching her leave. He looked to see that Legolas and Gandalf had left long ago. "Legolas?" He called.  
  
They came back in.  
  
"I thought you had maybe given up on me." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Lord Aragorn!" Eowyn came in, hugging him. "I heard of your troubles, but could not bring myself to see you in that state."  
  
"It is quite alright Eowyn." He hugged her back, "I am glad that you came at all."  
  
"The king shall be glad to know that you are doing better." She rose, leaving the room.  
  
"It seems our Lord Aragorn has a way with the ladies." Gandalf laughed heartily.   
  
"Legolas, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" 


End file.
